


The Fostering of Yuni of the Giglio Nero

by threedices



Series: Awkward Patch Ghost Family [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adopted Children, Assassination Attempt(s), Family Feels, Family Fluff, Foster Care, Gen, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Daemon Spade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: Aria uses her powers of clairvoyance to get Yuni a place in the household.Daemon is completely opposed to it, but folds like wet paper anyway.
Relationships: Elena/Giotto | Vongola Primo/Daemon Spade, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Daemon Spade, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Uni | Yuni
Series: Awkward Patch Ghost Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803745
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The Fostering of Yuni of the Giglio Nero

One day they meet the current Sky Arcobaleno.

Aria, of the Giglio Nero.

She has figured them out and offers them a deal: she keeps quiet about it and, in return, they protect and raise her daughter.

The girl is about Tsuna's age, that is not the problem.

It's the principle of the thing.

If they give in now, it will set a precedent and they can't have that.

In their kitchen hiding, them with his Flames, Daemon does his best to argue his case.  
Giotto listens.

Elena is already enamoured with the little girl and stays behind in the living room to entertain her and her mother.

Daemon's heart clenches at the thought that it could have been their own child on Elena's lap, not some stranger's kid.

If only.

Giotto lays a hand on his shoulder and Daemon turns to him, like the sun, like he always does.

Giotto's smile is gentle, if a bit sad.  
"I'm sorry that it has turned out like this, but."  
A breath.  
"I have a good feeling about this."

"About her, you mean," Daemon says.  
He doesn't want her here nor her brood.

Even though she's doing her duty to save the world.

Even if the child has done nothing wrong.  
The girl has not even anything to do with it.

This is their life now, their safe space.  
To have it invaded like this...  
It raises Daemon's hackles.

"Not everyone is an enemy and not everything needs to be a fight," Giotto tells him gently.

Daemon takes a deep breath.  
It's calming.  
Giotto always is.

"I know. But we still need to be careful," he adds.

Giotto laughs. "Of course. You wouldn't be you otherwise."

He kisses Daemon and that's that.

It's decided. They take the girl in.

Tsuna will have a playmate, and a friend, if all goes well.

Daemon's resigned already.

Elena loves the girl and he has never been able to say no to her.

If even Giotto cannot say anything against them...

Well, it seems after adopting, they are now fostering, too.

The girl is a delight, Daemon has to admit, if reluctantly.

She's polite and kind and gets along well with Tsuna.

They make up a small unit among the other children, who ridicule Tsuna for his clumsiness and lack of talent for all things school related.

Daemon hasn't quite given up on teaching their boy, but he relents if Tsuna says he doesn't understand and tries another piece of homework instead.

It is slow going and takes patience and sometimes Daemon is close to just making him illusionary homework, but that won't help in the long run.  
Tsuna needs to learn these things.

Yuni is less work intensive in that regard.

She is happy to let Elena dress her up in cute dresses and seems to be a pushover in every way.  
Like Tsuna.

Daemon sighs.

How are his kids ever going to survive long enough to have a family of their own?

He doesn't expect weddings or grandkids, heaven knows Elena, Giotto and he never had a proper wedding and are perfectly happy, but what if Yuni has to go back and take up her mother's duties?

Both the Giglio Nero and the Pacifier.

Shouldn't the children have friends they can play with and who they can share their sorrows with?  
Daemon wasn't fortunate enough as a child to have that, but he wants it for Tsuna and Yuni.

Giotto will call him soft hearted and mean it as a compliment, if he says that out loud, and Elena will laugh, only a little teasingly, and say he is a good man and a good father.

Daemon spares himself the embarrassment and decides to figure it out himself.  
What are plots and schemes for if he can't use them for the best of his family?

There's a minor incident while he walks the children home.  
Only one man, quickly dispatched.

The only uncommon thing is, that he was after Yuni.

He sighs again and destroys the body.

At least the children aren't afraid of him.  
That would be (heartbreaking) uncomfortable for him.

He is the one who brings them to school and back again, after all.


End file.
